Bogo's Story
by GoldenDragonKnight
Summary: Bogo is the chief of the ZPD, but sadly has no family of his own. Or does he? Bogo's ex-wife comes back and reveals to him with a shocking discovering in his life.


**Bogo's Story**

It was another day for Chief Bogo, waking up, taking a shower, and getting dress into his uniform to go to work. He always wakes up early every morning. On his way to work he see's some parents walking with their children. Bogo looks a little upset by this, but not too much. The chief has been divorced for a long time, and never had children of his own.

He begins to do some paperwork in his office. During his day at the ZPD, he announces some things with other officers and do some other paperwork too... and listen to Gazelle's music too.

Driving his way home he see's a male Cape buffalo who looks about 18 or 19 years old during graffiti on some buildings.

"Hey!" Bogo yelled

The other Buffalo puts his hooves in the air. "Uh... wasn't during anything officer just during some art." The other Buffalo as he couldn't come up with a good answer.

"You call this nothing, and you're lucky I'm not telling your parents about this."

Then he ran away. Bogo immediately gets back into his car and chases after him. The sirens go on, and the chase for the cape buffalo begins.

Bogo calls in for backup. There were three police cars chasing after him. The cape buffalo runs into an alley and has nowhere to run now.

The guy is now in jail behind bars and is waiting for someone to bail him out. After waiting for about an hour his mom is now in to bail him out.

"Seriously? this is the 3rd time this year." His mom said giving him a scowl with her arms cross.

But he wouldn't look at his mom, he just walks by her without saying a word.

Bogo then comes in and is surprised to see her. "Jane?" Bogo asked in a surprising way.

"Dave?" She asks back.

"What are you doing here? This guy is your son?"

"Yes, his name is Bill."

Bogo sights, "Well, I'll get him a warning this time, but next time-"

Jane rolled her eyes, "I know, and I also know, I know you pretty well as your ex-wife."

"I know."

"Again Jane, don't make catch him again."

"I know I know." She then puts in a deep accent. "Don't make me catch him again." Back to normal voice, but before Jane can leave she then looks at Bogo again, "Oh, and there's something else to Dave."

"What?" Bogo then crosses his arms.

"Bill... is your son."

Bogo eyes are wide open and then he faints. Jane and some other officers run up to him to see if he's ok.

Bogo slowing wakes up and recovers from his pass out. When he comes to he see's his ex-wife Jane and his 'son' Bill.

"Dave, you're all right?" Jane asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, but why didn't you tell me that kid is my son?" Bogo asked.

"Wait, Dad," Bill asked his mom.

"Sorry Bill." Then she looked at Bogo. "And I'm sorry to Dave, but I want to-" She was cut off.

"Sorry isn't good enough! I had the right to know if Bill was my son!" Bogo snapped even harder than before than he usually does.

"Hey, I don't care if you're my dad or not, but you can't to my mom like that. And you're not my Dad."

"You bet I am."

Jane sighs, "Sweetie go wait in the car I'll be out soon."

"Yes, mom." Bill walks out and whispers to himself. "Not my dad anyway."

Bogo and Jane sit down on the seats and decided to talk some more about their son. Bogo decides to cool down a little bit.

"Jane, why didn't you tell me this?"

"It's just um..." Janes sights, "When we got divorced and you had more hours, it just... well... you never got the chance to raise a family."

"I know I had a lot of hours, but I wanted to raise a family too but, when did you get pregnant?"

"That night when we came back from dinner, and when I said when got into a fight about issues, and saying I wanted a divorce. But it doesn't matter now, I'll see you late Dave." Jane got up from her seat and walks off.

"Jane?" Jane looks back. "Why, did you leave me, besides the fighting?"

"You were prejudice against foxes."

"They weren't-"

"I, know the animals didn't trust them, but I didn't find them bad. I'm still friends with a fox who's trying to raise her family too. And your son, he's actually a good kid. I'll see you later, bye Dave." Jane then leaves Bogo's office.

Bogo just puts his hooves on his face, he looked very sad about this. He has a son that he never knew and wasn't there for.

The next day, Bogo was now driving to work. Before he reaches the ZPD, he see's his son helping some homeless people going into a homeless shelter. Bogo was curious and wanted to see what was going on. When he see's the shelter he see's Bill giving a giraffe family some food.

"Here, you go, come back when what some more," Bill said giving a smile.

"Thank you." The female giraffe said.

"Hey, son," Bogo said, and Bill looked, but didn't say anything to him.

"So, this is where you work?"

"Not really, I just volunteer here. Mom always says we should help animals."

Bogo sights, "Looked, son, I know that-"

"Don't call me 'son' and you're not my father. Mom told me everything."

"Listen not that-"

"Sorry, but I gotta get back to work."

"Excuse me, can I have some more?" A little girl asked with a smile.

"Sure." Bill gave a smile, and gives her some food, "There you go, sweetie."

Bogo then leaves, but before he does he asks one more question. "When your birthday?"

Bill sighs, "Tomorrow, turning 20."

Bogo then leaves the homeless shelter.

Bogo is then in his office still thinking of what he should do. He felt really guilty for not being a good husband to Jane, and not being there as a father to Bill. He then begins to think that maybe Jane was right about him, he was prejudice against foxes, but not anymore.

Judy then comes in with some files, "Here, you go chief." Judy said giving him the files.

"Thanks, Hopps." Judy nodded. "Wait, Hopps."

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear about-"

"Yes, I did, and it's great that you have a son."

"I don't know but-" Bogo's phone alarm goes off and it was _Try Everything_ , Bogo then turns off his phone. "Sorry, just pretend you didn't hear that. By the, he hates me for not being there for him, and I don't know what to do."

"Well, I'm sure he'll give you a second chance. Also, raising kids was the best thing for me and Nick, even though they're not our real kids, but we still love them."

"Thanks, Hopps. Dismissed."

Judy then leaves the office. He then thinks of what she said, and maybe there was still a second chance for him. The next day he puts one of

The next day he puts one of his officers in charge. Bogo was now going to find Jane's house, and he was going to be there for his son's 20th birthday.

He finally finds Jane's house and goes up to it. He knocks on the door, and Jane answers it. "Dave, what are you doing here?" Jane asked.

"I'm, here for our son's birthday."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Bogo then comes into the house, and see's his son in the kitchen. Bill crosses his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Bill, I know I was never here for you. And you were right I was a terrible dad for not being here for you, and I was a terrible husband to your mom. And I'm sorry."

Jane was feeling happy for this, it looks like she's forgiving him. But Bill didn't look at him, he just looks down on the floor.

"I don't know about this."

"Here, I got you a card." Bogo then hands Bill a card.

Bill opens the card, and it read, ' _Dear Bill, even though I wasn't here for you, but I love you, and your mother too. I'm sorry for everything. Love dad.'_

"Thank you."

"So, can I be your dad?"

Bill smiles, "I like that, I like that a lot." Bill and Bogo begin to hug, so does Jane too.

Weeks went by, and Bill welcome his father into his life at last. Bogo and Jane remarried, and he moved into with Jane and her son too. It felt like Bogo had a chance of having his wife back into his life. This time Bogo wants to make his second marriage work this time, also with his son.

 **Welcome to a new story. This story was in a two part story in one of my other stories, it was in the** _**Teenage Life**_ **story, so I deleted them and made it into this one shot story. I've made a few changes here and there. I hope you all like is, see you all soon.**


End file.
